Bella walks into a bar
by amUous
Summary: Sounds like a bad joke doesn't it? Bella walks into a bar one rainy night, and regrets it, but as she walks out she bumps into a short pixie like girl. All human.


**Hi! So this is a One shot that I kind of got stuck in my head. I don't know if it is any good, but i couldn't start the next chapter of L&B until I finished this.**

**Dosclaimer- dont own twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Bella sat alone, enjoying the show from the bar's band. It was a group of four musicians, a drummer, a guitarist and two singers.

There was a female and male vocalist, both blondes. On guitar there was a guy who looked as if he could wrestle a bear. On drums was a petite girl, with pale skin, dark eyes and even darker hair pointing in every direction.

Tonight the group had deviated in their performance and the petite girl was singing a solo, Bella didn't think she had ever heard a voice as beautiful as the girl's. Then again, Bella didn't listen to allot of music and didn't have much to compare the girl's voice to.

The first time Bella had found herself in this bar she was confused as to why a band so good would play in a place with no real business, it turned out blonde guy and muscle dude owned the place. They had recently bought it and had not yet raised had enough funds to make it a proper spot for anyone but drunks to hang out.

_I can probably help them fix this place up, _Bella thought as she looked around the room.

Everything was old and beat up, they would definitely benefit if she gave them some money.

_I don't know them though, they will think it's strange if I go and tell them I am willing to drop a few thousand dollars on their business. _

"So what can I get you tonight," The female blonde asked Bella.

As far as Bella could tell the blonde was going out with the guitarist. It was almost a certainty seeing as they constantly made out.

_Maybe if I let them get to know me I can offer to help with the business. But that would take forever; it would be cool if this place was all fixed up in a month. Maybe get some proper chairs, these hurt my back._

"Lemonade for now," Bella said and ran her hands through her hair, ignoring the look the blonde was giving her.

Bella had only just found out about this place two weeks before, the moment Bella decided to stay, she realized it would be a perfect hiding spot for her to go in at night. That way she did not have to be wandering the streets alone.

_Yeah, a girl in a bar alone is a lot safer than a girl outside at night alone. _

Bella looked around the bar, it wasn't that bad, she thought back to the night she had first walked in.

Bella had been walking home and it started to rain, the bar was the only place open at midnight. She had regretted her decision as soon as she walked in, it seemed everyone in the bar was smoking, and all Bella could see was the grey smoke, with shadows getting up every now and then. Most of the tables had been empty; everyone was sitting in the stools where they had faster access to the liquor.

Just as she was turning to leave, Bella had bumped into the petite drummer.

'Don't leave,' she had said, 'It's really not as bad as it looks. And besides it's raining cats and dogs out there.'

The girl had shaken her head and sprayed Bella with water.

Bella had not found that amusing, but the shorter girl had given Bella a huge smile, which had made all her anger melt away.

That was when Bella had decided to stay; she received a surprise the first time she heard the band play.

Bella enjoyed the music so much she had been coming in almost every day since.

By now Bella knew that the female blonde was the waitress and the male blonde was the cook, they had a small menu that consisted mostly of sandwiches.

The guitarist worked as bar-tender and security, Bella had seen him throw out a handful of drunks very effectively and since the night Bella first had walked into the bar, its customers were more civilized.

The petite girl stayed on stage all night drumming or playing the guitar; Bella was not sure how she was related to the other three.

_Maybe she is going out with the cook. _Bella thought, she had seen them exchanging glances every now and then.

"Here you go," The blonde said, eyeing Bella, "Are you ever going to order anything besides juice and water?"

Bella smiled, "I've ordered a few sandwiches before," Bella looked into the blondes blue eyes, she seemed mad.

_You would think she'd be happy to have one less drunk to worry about._

"My name is Bella," Bella extended her hand, which the blonde looked at in disgust, "I don't drink alcohol."

This seemed to surprise the blonde.

It actually surprised allot of people Bella met, she was not sure why. It made Bella laugh when her friends stared at her for drinking juice or water at a restaurant or at a party instead of beer.

_Then again, I know all the health risks that come with drinking, and I've had to patch a few things up because my idiot friends got drunk. _

"Then why are you in a bar?"

"I like the music, and honestly no one's going to look for me in a bar," Bella sighed, since everyone knew she didn't drink, no one would look for her in a bar.

_Which is great, I don't need them anywhere near me, greedy monsters._

"We don't want anyone coming in here looking for you and causing trouble," The blonde said, but her tone had softened.

"There will be no trouble for you guys, don't worry about it," Bella smiled and moved her still extended hand up and down.

The blonde took it.

"I'm Rosalie, I hope there isn't."

With that she turned and left.

Bella watched her as she walked over to the bartender and whispered in his ear, making him turn to look at Bella. Bella assumed Rosalie was telling her boyfriend that people might be coming in to cause trouble, she smiled and waved at him, which made him look away quickly; clearly embarrassed he had been caught looking.

Bella heard bell like laughter and turned to see who was laughing.

All she saw was the drummer drumming away, a small smile on her face.

* * *

_Three months later..._

Bella stared at the blonde sitting in front of her. He had sat down out of nowhere and scared Bella. She didn't like guys hitting on her.

_This can be good, I can offer my help if we become friends. I have to get rid of that dam money._

"So," He started, "Your name is?"

"Bella."

He smiled and said, "Fitting name."

Bella smiled.

"You don't talk much do you," He asked.

"Don't have anything interesting to say," Bella stated.

_That is not true, in my line of work I have a lot of interesting things to say, well maybe. Why do I have to be so dam antisocial though?_

The blonde laughed, "Just say anything, the first thing that pops into your mind."

"Did you know that if Jell-O is hooked up to an EEG, it registers movements virtually identical to the brain waves of a healthy adult?"

The blonde had a blank expression on his face for a second before laughing, "I guess I can tell Emmet he is as smart as Jell -O and not be lying."

"Don't insult the Jell-O Jazz," The petite girl said as she walked by Bella's table, a guitar in hand.

Bella laughed and the girl glanced at her. She smiled and winked at Bella; Bella smiled back and watched her as she climbed onstage.

Something about the shorter girl left Bella in awe.

Everything about the girl intrigued Bella, even though Bella had not officially met her yet.

_I don't even know her name._

_No, but I feel we would be close if we were friends._

"Well I found that rather interesting," The blonde said as he tried to re-capture Bella's attention.

"That's all I have I'm afraid," Bella said smiling.

"You've been coming here every day for the past three months; we've been open four, which makes you our most loyal customer. No one else comes here every night."

Bella shrugged her shoulders; she didn't know what he was getting at.

"You know me and that ogre of a man are the owners correct?"

Bella nodded.

"We hear loads of stuff from everyone that comes in here, we can tell you something about every customer we have had, except you," He paused and smiled, "Which is sad since you are here every day."

Bella continued smiling and stared at him.

"My name is Jasper and I would like to make your acquaintance."

_Yes! Now this means I can offer to help them get this place looking descent._

_Wait that might be rude, ugh, that means I have to wait._

He stretched out his hand; Bella took it and gave a firm handshake.

"Can I ask why you always sit at this table?"

Bella smiled and looked over at the drummer, "I like the music."

"The music?" he eyed Bella suspiciously; he didn't like the fact she had looked at Alice before answering.

"Yeah you guys are really good."

"Thanks. So as acquaintances I assume we should tell each other a little something about our lives."

Bella shrugged her shoulders, and just continued smiling politely.

_Say something. Make your mouth open,_ Bella thought to herself, but old habits die hard she guessed.

Jasper went on to tell Bella he was gay, that Rosalie was his sister, the drummer was Emmet's sister, and that they had started the business so that they had a place to play. He then asked Bella to tell him about herself.

"I'm a nurse."

Bella smiled, she loved her job, working in the E.R. was not something anyone had thought she could do, seeing as she hated blood and was never much of a leader. But Bella had quickly grasped the feel for her job and she became a completely different person when she clocked in. No wound was too bloody, no situation she couldn't control.

"Explains the Jell-O brain comment," Jasper said smiling.

Bella nodded her head and laughed.

"Is that all your going to say?" He asked surprised.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Who were you hiding from a few months back?"

Bella looked at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

Of course she knew that Rosalie would have told him about anything that might cause him problems, but Bella did not like to blurt things out without being sure what question she was answering.

"Rosalie told us you said you were in here because no one was going to look for you in a bar."

Bella nodded her head.

"They won't. They still don't know where I go every night," Bella said smiling.

"Who," Jasper asked, he wasn't very happy to know the girl was hiding from someone. He didn't want trouble.

"My family and friends," Bella said. Jasper noticed it seemed Bella was not fond of her family and friends.

He questioned her as to why she was hiding from them.

"I won the lottery a couple months ago."

A simple statement, as if it was an everyday thing.

To Bella winning the lottery had been the worst thing to happen to her. She had had to break up with her boyfriend; he was a greedy little ass. And then came all the 'old friends' she had forgotten about that suddenly showed interested in her life and life choices. The attention was too much for Bella, she wanted a peaceful life.

Jasper stared at Bella, for someone who had won the lottery, she seemed unhappy.

Bella saw the look on his face and answered the question she knew he was asking himself, why she wasn't happy.

"All the people who had disapproved of me while growing up and in school suddenly began calling me up. They don't let me breathe," Bella sighed.

"Can't you tell them to go to hell?"

Bella laughed, "I'm too polite for that."

_Dam too polite, I __**should**__ tell them to go to hell._

Jasper smiled, he was starting to like the girl. He would never have guessed she was rich from how she acted.

"Well I have to go to the stage we have to do our daily show. Any requests?"

Bella nodded, "Can the drummer sing one?"

Jasper smiled, "Yeah. And we'll be selling a few CD's if you want one. "

"You guys trying to go big," Bella asked, thinking that might be another way to get rid of her money.

"No, but someone told us they'd like a CD so we made a few to sell in case anyone wanted one."

_Phooey._ Bella thought.

Bella nodded and watched as he went on stage to play, he whispered something to the drummer. Bella was surprised when she broke out in the biggest smile she had ever seen her with. She listened intently as they played and was happy when the drummer sang, Bella really loved her voice.

After they were done playing Bella went up and bought a CD, she knew she would not stop playing it at home.

When she asked them to sign it and they all stared.

Bella couldn't help but blush.

Emmet laughed, "Sure thing anything for our number one customer."

He took out a sharpie and signed the CD, passing it to Rosalie Jasper, then the drummer.

She smiled at Bella, Bella smiled back.

_She is so pretty_, Bella thought.

"We haven't been introduced yet, I'm Alice," She said as she signed the CD.

Bella smiled and extended her hand, as always too formal, "Bella."

Alice stared at Bella's hand for a second before taking it with her own. Bella noticed her hands were way bigger than Alice's and that Alice had really soft hands.

Alice stared at their joined hands and smiled. She turned to her brother, who was grinning, and let go of Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you. It's a pleasure having you around."

"I'm sure it is," Emmet said.

Bella looked at him confused, Rosalie told her to ignore him, as she smacked him. Bella smiled and shrugged her shoulders, she looked at her watch and said goodnight to them. Bella never stayed at the bar past eleven, even if they didn't close until two, she did still work.

As she said her goodbye's Bella was surprised to see Alice's smile fade.

"See you tomorrow?" Alice yelled out before Bella was out the door,

Bella peeked around the door and stared at Alice who was blushing and covering her mouth with her hand. Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were all laughing, making Bella wonder what she had missed.

Bella nodded at Alice and laughed when she saw the girl grin.

* * *

"You haven't been coming here as often," Jasper said as he sat across from Bella.

They had now known each other for a year and become friends, although Bella still talked very little about herself personally.

"Yeah, I know," Bella said, looking at Alice who was on stage playing the guitar.

It soothed Bella to hear Alice playing.

Jasper waited for Bella to answer his question. He had learned that if he waited silently she would say what was bothering her.

He was worried because three months ago she had stopped going to the bar on weekends. Then she went every other day, now it was every third day.

Jasper wasn't afraid of losing a customer; he was genuinely worried about Bella. She seemed unhappy lately.

"I've stopped working," Bella said.

Jasper didn't say anything; he could tell she wasn't done.

"I've started school again. I'm going to study to be a pediatrician."

Jasper smiled at that, he knew Bella loved helping others. In fact she had given them money to improve their bar. Now it wasn't drunks hanging around all the time. It was slowly becoming popular amongst college students.

"That's not why you're coming less though," Jasper wasn't asking, he could tell it wasn't what was bothering Bella.

"My boyfriend takes me out more now that I am not working."

Jasper frowned; he did not know Bella had a boyfriend. She had told them she broke up with one because he was greedy, but had said nothing about a new one. She only ever talked about friends and family.

Bella looked up at Alice when she stopped playing her guitar in the middle of a song. She had then started playing a slow and sad tune. Bella was surprised; she had never heard Alice play a sad song before.

Jasper frowned as he heard Alice change her song, she had heard Bella say she had a boyfriend; he would have to work hard on cheering her up once Bella was gone.

"I keep trying to get him to come here, but he says it isn't a date if he takes me somewhere I go every day," Bella sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

Jasper knew this meant she was frustrated.

"I guess he is right," Jasper said.

"Yeah, but I want him to meet you guys. You're all awesome," Bella said smiling.

"He doesn't want to meet us," Jasper asked.

"He's really old fashioned; he thinks the fact that you guys own a bar makes you a bad influence."

"That's not old fashioned, that's being close minded."

Bella laughed, "That too. But he is old fashioned."

Jasper saw he needed to change the subject and asked, "So pediatrician huh? How is your family taking it?"

"They think it's dumb of me to be wasting money on school if I have enough for the rest of my life."

_Lazy bums, want to sit around doing nothing. _

Jasper nodded, he wasn't a greedy person, but he understood Bella's family's point of view. If Bella was rich she should be spending her money fulfilling all her dreams. But here she sat in front of him in worn out clothes.

"Why don't you spend your money making your dreams come true?" Jasper said.

"It is my dream to be a pediatrician. I know money helps people, but nothing feels better than helping them yourself."

Jasper smiled and nodded, "What about any other dreams. Big houses, fancy cars, cool gadgets," He knew Bella didn't like living a flashy life, but he wanted to get the girl talking.

"My only other dream besides being a pediatrician is finding someone to love, and that will love me at least half as much as I love them."

Jasper noticed Bella said this in a sad tone.

"Do you have that with your boyfriend?"

Alice stopped playing her guitar and listened to the conversation. Jasper knew she was eavesdropping, but he didn't say anything, he knew Alice would want to hear Bella's answer. The problem would be her reaction to it.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "He loves me, and I love him. But it's strange, he's asked me to marry him and I think it's just because we have been together on and off since high school. I'm not sure he's in love with me."

Bella watched as Alice set her guitar down and headed to the bar, where she asked for a shot. Bella stared at Alice and felt the urge to go to the girl, something always seemed to pull Bella towards her.

"Since high school is a long time for you guys to be together," Jasper said as he watched Alice, "Eight years is a long time, even if it is on and off."

Bella nodded, "I know, but I'm not sure we're in love, we love each other, and we like the routine we have. All we've done is survive, not changed or adapted, just hung in there."

"Life is a routine," Jasper said.

At that moment Bella's phone rang, Jasper stood up to give Bella some privacy and walked over to Alice.

Rosalie was whispering in her ear.

As Jasper walked up Rosalie looked up at him and silently questioned what was wrong with Alice.

Jasper held up one hand and moved his ring finger, Rosalie's face instantly fell and she began whispering in Alice's ear again.

"I have to go," Bella said walking up to Jasper, she smiled at Rosalie and eyed Alice, "Ed's outside."

Alice's shoulders dropped and she looked at her empty cup. Bella sighed and turned to leave, before she was out the door she turned.

"Bye Alice."

Alice looked up and smiled at Bella as she waved goodbye.

When Bella was out the door Alice put her head down and only lifted it to drink.

* * *

Bella twisted the ring on her finger, it had been there four months, and she still wasn't comfortable seeing it there.

She sat watching her favorite band perform.

The bar had become a popular hangout, and a lot of the customers liked hearing the performances every day. The group usually only did one song, seeing as they had to attend the business, today was a slow day and they had already played four songs. They stopped only to refill some drinks here and there.

Bella watched Alice; she had been acting strange lately.

Where there was a smile before, now there was a frown. Her dark eyes didn't hold the same mischievous glint they used to.

Jasper said it was unrequited love, but refused to give Bella more information.

Bella wished she could help the girl, but whenever she tried to breach the subject Alice completely ignored Bella.

Bella moved from her table to the Bar, where she served herself a drink. Emmet eyed her with a curious eye, but Bella smiled at him, and he continued with his performance.

A few minutes later Bella had not touched her drink, but she kept twisting the cup around. When she heard the door to the bar open she turned and saw her fiancé standing there looking around. She waved him over.

"You came," Bella said surprised.

"You haven't talked to me in a week because I didn't want to come here. With the wedding a month away we can't have a fight."

Bella sighed; the wedding was a month away.

Well it used to be anyways, after tonight there wouldn't be a wedding.

"Can we sit at a table," Edward asked eyeing the man sitting next to Bella, who was checking her out.

Bella nodded and served him a drink before heading to her table. Her still untouched drink in hand.

Edward sat down and placed his shot away from him.

"What's this about babe?"

Bella sighed, and looked at her friends. Four of the best friends she'd ever had.

She was more open with them than with Edward, whom shed known since high school. She couldn't marry him if she didn't trust him could she? She noticed Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie had stopped playing and were glaring at Edward. Bella thought it was because they knew she had problems with him.

Alice was staring sadly at Bella.

Bella stared back and gave Alice a small smile, which she was not returned.

Just as Bella was about to speak Edward's phone rang, he looked at it and Bella noticed a pained expression come across his face.

"Hey," He answered, "Tanya I can't talk."

Bella watched Edward when he smiled at something Tanya said, she hadn't seen him smile like that in years.

_God what have I been doing with him? _Bella thought, as she watched his smile grow.

"Yeah ok I'll call you back," Edward said, he was still smiling as he hung up the phone, "Sorry babe, she wanted to know a few things about the wedding."

Edward's face returned to what Bella was used to, cold and hard, all business.

"You like her," Bella stated, straight to the point.

"What are you talking about she's a friend."

Bella smiled, she saw a glint in Edward's eye, and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I haven't heard her talk about a boyfriend since we met her a few months ago, have you Ed?" Bella said, and smiled when his eyes turned hard.

"She doesn't have one," he said through clenched teeth.

_He's so closed off he doesn't realize his own feelings, _Bella thought.

"We've hardly ever been more than friends haven't we Ed?"

Edward stared at Bella confused.

"We stayed together because it was convenient, neither asked too much from the other. It was good, but not what we both want," Bella said removing her engagement ring.

Edward stared, "You're breaking up? Now?"

Bella nodded, "It doesn't hurt does it?"

Edward realized what she was asking and Bella saw the shame in his eyes when he realized she was right.

The break up didn't hurt him.

"Bella, I do love you," He said quietly.

Bella nodded, "I do too, but I think you're _In Love_ with someone else," Bella pointed at the phone, which Edward had left on the table.

A small smile appeared on Edwards lips, when he realized he was there he stopped smiling.

"It's ok. I think you should ask her out," Bella said smiling.

Edward was shocked, "You just cancelled our wedding and you're telling me to ask another woman out?"

Bella nodded, "I think she likes tulips, you should go ask her out, before she finds someone because she thinks you're still engaged."

Edward sat silently for a moment before standing up, "Bella I,"

"I told you to go, we'll talk later yeah?"

Edward nodded, "Friends?"

"Friends," Bella said and smiled when Edward ran out of the bar.

He had to run back in because he forgot his phone.

As soon as he was gone Bella let her head fall on the table.

_That was the hardest thing I have ever done,_ Bella thought.

She lifted her head and reached for her drink, only to have a small hand pick it up first.

Bella looked up to see Alice drinking her shot.

"You should leave drinking and hangovers for the rock star."

Bella stared at Alice and then reached for the drink Edward had left; it was snatched by Alice.

"Hey rock star that was mine," Bella said playfully.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and sat across from Bella, she asked Rose for another drink.

"What was he doing here?" Alice said.

Alice wasn't looking Bella in the eye; instead she was playing with one of the empty cups.

Bella showed Alice her ring free finger; she was surprised to see some shine return to Alice's eyes.

"Sorry it's over," Alice said, as she drank the shot Rosalie had brought for Bella.

Bella asked for more.

"It's fine, it was a mistake anyways."

"Hm," Was all Alice said, also drinking the next couple shots Rosalie brought over.

"Can you stop doing that," Bella asked, when Alice took her drink again.

Alice shook her head, "Rock stars live for the drinking, sex and hangovers."

Bella stared at Alice, "So what you're going to find a guy to sleep with after you're done drinking all the shots I ask for?"

Alice shook her head.

"It's hard being a rock star you know?"

"Really," Bella asked amused at how fast Alice was getting drunk.

"Yeah everyone you meet is a one night stand," Alice looked sad, and Bella wondered if this had been what was bothering Alice. That she didn't have a special person to call her own.

"I'm sure a guy outside of this bar would be happy to be your boyfriend," Bella said, she didn't know much about Alice's life outside the bar; Alice was more secretive than Bella.

Alice laughed, "Who said anything about guys."

Bella stared at Alice, a bit surprised at what Alice had just said; she had never imagined Alice to be gay.

Alice watched Bella's reaction carefully and said, "See the girl at the bar? The red haired girl?"

Bella nodded.

"I've slept with her ten times," Alice said holding up her fingers and wiggling them, "I asked her on a date once, and she flat out refused, looked at me with this disgusted look on her face. But I still slept with her after that. Same goes for other girls. They just want the night. No one is special, no one."

Bella glared at the red haired woman, who was looking at Alice, lust easily was read in her eyes. When she noticed Bella's glare the woman quickly turned around.

At this point Rosalie walked up to Bella and asked her to please take Alice home.

Bella nodded and wrote down the direction Rosalie gave her to Alice's apartment.

Bella had never been there before, and was surprised to see almost every wall was covered with a drawing or painting. She saw notebooks scattered in the living room, everywhere she looked there was sketched.

"I didn't know you were an artist," Bella whispered to Alice, who was walking in front of Bella leading the way into the apartment.

Bella made sure to follow close behind, Alice had stumbled several times on their way here.

"I'm not. I'm a rock star. Drinking, sex and hangovers. That's what my life will always be."

Bella followed Alice into her room and watched as she jumped on her bed.

"You'll find someone you love, and that loves you hun, don't worry," Bella said walking over and placing a blanket over Alice.

"She doesn't love me back," Alice whispered.

Bella sat quietly next to Alice, _So she already loves someone,_ Bella thought, she was a bit surprised the thought stung.

_Maybe it's because I don't like seeing her sad? _

"Will you be another one night stand Bella?" Alice whispered.

Bella was surprised at what Alice had said, what she was suggesting. Bella turned to find the girl sitting up staring intently at her. Alice didn't seem very drunk anymore.

"What do yo-"

Bella was cut off by Alice's lips on hers.

Bella had never felt that way with a kiss before; she had the urge to push Alice down on the bed. The moment Alice's lips had touched hers, Bella felt the urge to do so many things.

Bella thought she reacted this way because Edward had always held back so much, there was never passion in his kisses. Alice's kiss seemed to be full of lust, raw passion, something Bella had always wanted.

Would it be so bad to have it for once in her life?

She thought about what Alice had said, about being a one night stand.

Bella pulled away.

"Go to sleep Alice, I won't be another one night stand."

Bella was shocked to see the pain in Alice's eyes as she was pushed away. Bella had imagined that Edward would have that look when she cancelled the wedding.

He had spent eight years with her, but he hadn't shed a tear. Bella understood why he was like that; they weren't on love with each other.

But here was a girl that barely knew her and Alice had a pained expression and was shaking with sobs.

_Why,_ Bella thought, _Why does she look so hurt. _

Bella watched as the girl broke down and started crying. Bella felt her heart breaking at the sight, but when she tried to hug the girl Alice jerked away violently and screamed at Bella to get out.

Bella stood and was shocked when Alice pushed her out of the apartment and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

_Three years later_

"So what do you think of the new place partner," Emmet asked Bella as he wiped a glass.

Bella looked around her at the bar's new location. Bella had given Emmet the money to relocate in a more profitable zone, it had been her wedding gift for Emmet and Rosalie.

Emmet and Jasper had made her their partner, and they had a plaque with a swan on the table closest to the stadium. No one but Bella was allowed to sit there.

"I like it, Alice did well with its interior design," Bella sighed, "Have you seen her?"

Emmet shook his head, "Nope, sorry."

Bella frowned and moved to her table.

Bella had not seen Alice all day. There had been hardly any communication between them in the last month, and Bella didn't like that. The past month without her constant presence was torturing Bella.

After half an hour of sitting at her table, music started playing. Bella watched the solo performance, she really like the artist.

Bella smiled at the girl after she was done singing, the girl smiled back and waved. Bella laughed at her, causing the girl to stick her tongue out.

'Real mature' Bella mouthed, the singer shrugged her shoulders and leapt off the stage into the arms of her boyfriend.

Bella watched as Edward twirled Tanya around and sighed, she was happy they were together. Tanya really brought out the best in him.

"You're not regretting leaving him are you?"

Bella smiled as she felt two hands on her shoulders, "I'm just jealous he looks so happy with his wife."

"Hmph, he doesn't know what he lost out on with you."

Bella smiled and pulled on the two hands so that her friend would lean down, "I didn't think you liked my money that much."

Bella laughed as she imagined what her companion's face might look like. Bella could tell she was trying to come up with a good comeback and decided to give her time to think, while her she did this Bella played with the ring on the girl's finger.

It wasn't the best money could buy, but Bella knew it meant more that way.

She watched as the color changed on the mood ring, Bella hated how it never settled on one color, instead, it shifted constantly.

_It kind of defeats the point of having bought it for her doesn't it?_

Bella smiled, _It is the one she wanted though._

"It's not the money I love it's all the shopping," Bella shook her head as her companion finally spoke.

"That's the best to you can come up with?"

Bella felt the girl nodding against her cheek and leaned into her.

_I need to get a proper ring._

"What are you thinking?" She whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella closed her eyes, "That I'm sorry."

Bella's heart skipped a beat when she heard the girl's musical laugh.

"Stop apologizing, it happened three years ago."

Bella sighed and intertwined their hands, there was only one thing she never stopped apologizing for, "I could have been with you sooner, that is such a terrible date, I hate myself for it."

"Hey hey, don't go and say anything about the date, it will be our wedding day, three years to the day."

Bella nodded, "You should have picked a different day."

"But why, it's the day you told me I was more than a one night stand to you."

The girl moved and sat on Bella's lap.

"You didn't talk to me for a year, and then it took a year for you to be in the same room with me, six months for you to talk to me-"

Bella was cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers.

"And one kiss to fix it all," Alice whispered against Bella's lips and leaned in again, not breaking the kiss until they both needed air.

Bella hummed as Alice leaned away, and leaned forward not wanted to be separated from her angel's lips.

"Stop, they're staring," Alice whispered.

Bella smiled, because even with her eyes closed she could hear Alice's smile, it made everything else not matter.

"Let them, you're going to be my wife and they are going to have to get used to it" Bella said and opened her eyes; Alice was looking back, her dark eyes shining.

"In less than a week, you will be a Brandon," Alice said smiling.

"I'd say you were going to be a Swan, but you were one way before I came along."

"You are so corny," Alice said, and smiled as she waited for Bella's usual response to the comment.

"Does that mean you're making me pop corn?" Bella smiled.

Alice nodded and leaned in, she ran her lips against Bella's, then made her way to the girl's ear and whispered, "Yeah, if we get enough heat going tonight."

Alice felt Bella blush, "Does that mean you'll actually be home tonight?"

Alice bit her lip, and Bella sighed knowing the answer would be no.

"You shouldn't get a girl's hopes up like that Alice, I miss you."

Alice hugged Bella, "I know, but everything needs to be perfect. Don't worry in three days you'll have me all to yourself for three months," Bella smiled at the thought of their honeymoon, "then after that I'll be your wife forever."

Bella smiled, "I feel like I just won the lottery all over again."

"Well now I know what I'm worth to you," Alice said playfully, before whispering, "I love you."

Bella sighed as her heart sped up, "I love you too."

* * *

_Wedding night..._

Bella pushed Alice down on the bed, the moonlight from the window made Alice seem paler than she really was, and to Bella, it also made her more beautiful.

Bella hovered over Alice for a few minutes, staring at her new wife. Alice looked back up at her, with a loving stare, the smile never leaving her lips.

Bella leaned down and gave Alice a small kiss, before the kiss progressed Alice pulled away.

"I propose a drink," Alice whispered, she got off the bed and opened a bottle of champagne.

Bella sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Alice poured the golden liquid, "You know I don't drink."

Alice nodded, "I know, but today _is _special."

Alice walked over to Bella and sat on her lap, she handed her the champagne glass.

They kept eye contact as they drank the liquid, Alice smiled as she put the empty glasses aside.

"How was it?" Alice said, she smiled when Bella wrinkled her nose.

"Ok I guess, you know I don't drink."

"Which is why," Alice whispered as she leaned into Bella, making her lay on the bed, "We should be happy you walked into a bar."

Bella smiled and kissed Alice, "That doesn't sound very romantic," Alice pouted, and Bella kissed her again.

"But who cares."

* * *

**AH, so again, not sure how good, but practice is good, right? Review if you'd like, comments are appreciated. Um, if you're reading Lies and betrayal, one thanks, and two chapter four is being edited so, yeah... ^_^**


End file.
